


The World Revolves Around the Sun, but My World Revolves Around You

by Fandom_I_Think_Yes



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, F/F, Gen, staubrey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_I_Think_Yes/pseuds/Fandom_I_Think_Yes
Summary: Stacie is in a car accident and gets taken to the hospital.Tumblr prompt 3





	The World Revolves Around the Sun, but My World Revolves Around You

Prompt 3- “The world revolves around the sun, but my world revolves around you”  
*angst warning*

The world seemed to stop. Everything was deadly silent. The only thing she could hear was the soft ringing in her ears. She looked around her surroundings, the colors were dull, people walked around her in a blurred motion. Not faltering for a second. She stood there for God knows how long. Seconds. Minutes. Hours. Time felt like a thick syrup, encasing her in spot. 

With her phone and car keys still clutched in her hand, she walked up to the receptionist.

“Hi, I’m here for Stacie Conrad?”   
Her words cracked and felt surreal. The cool tone she usually spoke in was no longer evident. 

The receptionist looked up and tried to give her a reassuring smile, but it didn’t reach her eyes.  
“She’s currently in the operating room. Can you please sign your name and relationship with the patient here?” Stella, judging by her nametag, asked while handing over a clipboard and pen.

“Oh, of course.” 

She looked down at the paper and picked up the pen.   
Check-in time: 5:12pm  
Name: Aubrey Posen  
Patient: Stacie Conrad  
Relationship: Fiancée

Aubrey looked over the paper once more, trying to fully register reality before handing it back to the receptionist.

“Thank you, we have a waiting area over to your left. The doctor will come and get you when she’s stable.”

“Thank you.” The words barely made it out before Aubrey turned and gingerly walked over to the uniform chairs to the left. 

Sitting down, she tried to recall the events leading up to this. 

~flashback~

“Babe. I’ll see you when I get home”, Aubrey stated into the phone while looking through case files on her mahogany desk. 

“That’s in forever! Can’t you come home early? You’re one of the hardest workers there, Bree. I’m sure your boss won’t mind”, Stacie argued.

“It’s only two hours, Stace. I’m almost done with this case. The sooner I finish; the more time I have to relax.”

There was a beat of silence before a reply came. 

“Okay, but I expect mind-blowing sex to make up for this.”

Aubrey laughed and replied, “When is it not mind-blowing?”  
Being in a relationship with Stacie for 5 years has made Aubrey immune to all of her sexual comments and retorts.

“Very true. So, what do you want for dinner?”

“How about we just make dinner at home? You can get all the ingredients and we’ll have a spaghetti night.”

“Homemade spaghetti and mind-blowing sex. You really know how to charm a girl, future Mrs. Conrad”, Stacie replied smugly.

“Future Mrs. Conrad-Posen- and I do know how, considering I managed to charm you.” 

“Well you didn’t need to charm me. You caught my eye the very first time I went to the activities fair.”

Aubrey chuckled at this statement, “Alright, Romeo. I’ll see you at home.”

“See you at home. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

~end flashback~

A muffled voice brought Aubrey out of her daze. “Ms. Posen, the doctor is ready to speak with you.” A nurse said while waiting by the door leading to the back.

Aubrey took a deep breath and stood up, walking over to the nurse.

She was taken through what seemed like a confusing maze. Turns upon turns. She saw an elderly man in a wheelchair with his wife standing by his side. A boy walking on crutches, his family surrounding him. And lastly, a women lying unconscious on a stretcher with only a nurse checking her vitals. This sight made Aubrey’s heart speed up. 

What if Stacie wasn’t stable? What if she had permanent brain damage? What if she was paralyzed? What if she had amnesia and didn’t remember Aubrey? What if-

Aubrey’s thoughts were cut off by the nurse, “This is her, room 112.” Aubrey stared at the door, unmoving. One part of her wanted to rush in and see Stacie, but another part of her couldn’t bear it if Stacie was in an unstable condition. “You can go in now, the doctor will be over in a minute to talk to you about her recovery.”

Slowly, Aubrey opened the weighted door and stepped in.   
She saw the heart rate monitor first. It was beeping normally, which calmed her slightly. Then she looked over to the bed.  
Stacie was sleeping peacefully. She had a large cut above her eyebrow, a busted lip, and a bruise forming on her forehead. Aubrey almost broke down at the sight in front of her, but she couldn’t. She had to remain strong for both of them.

She stood there for a minute when the doctor came in. “Ms. Posen?” he asked comfortingly. She turned around and nodded, giving him a weak smile. 

The doctor smiled back, “Can you step outside with me for a second?” Aubrey nodded and followed the doctor outside the room. 

He closed the door and turned to her. “I’m Dr. Dylan. Your fiancée is in stable condition, but she has severe bruising on her ribcage and a broken arm. It’s necessary to keep her here for at least a week before she can head home.”   
Dr. Dylan explained a few more things to Aubrey before allowing her back in the room. “If you have any questions, don’t be afraid to ask. I will be back in a couple hours to check on her condition.” Aubrey thanked him and walked back into the room, taking a seat next to Stacie’s bed.

After a couple of minutes, Stacie started to stir the bed. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. When she finally saw Aubrey she jolted up, wincing when a pain shot through her abdomen.

“Hey, lay back down. The doctor says you have bruised ribs.” Aubrey informed her while standing up and walking over to the bed. 

She brought her hand up and brushed Stacie’s hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.   
“You scared the shit out of me.” She spoke softly to the brunette. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to put you through that.” Stacie replied, leaning into Aubrey’s touch.

“It’s okay, I’m just glad you’re safe. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.” Aubrey confessed, shutting her eyes to stop the tears from falling.

Stacie reached up and cupped Aubrey’s face, wiping away the falling tears with her thumb.  
“I love you. I’m here and everything’s gonna be okay.”

Aubrey slowly opened her eyes and leaned down to meet Stacie’s lips with her own. The kiss was slow, full of passion and love. With the kiss, Aubrey’s worry and dread slowly melted away. She pulled back slightly, but rested her forehead against Stacie’s. 

“The world revolves around the sun, but my world revolves around you. I love you and I don’t ever want to lose you.”

“You’re not getting rid of me anytime soon, Mrs. Future Conrad-Posen. Now get your butt in here”, Stacie said while moving over and lifting up her blanket for Aubrey to climb in.


End file.
